She's My Kind Of Rain
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Harris visits Southfork to see Emma, only for him and Ann to argue with unexpected results. This is a challenge between me and my twin AngelHeart Princess to do a oneshot of Ann and Harris in the rain. Set in JR's Masterpiece 2x08


**Hello everyone, this is an extended scene to when Harris goes to visit Emma and Ann at Southfork in JR's Masterpiece. There was too much tension and chemistry between him and Ann for me not to say no. This oneshot is a response to a challenge between me and my twin AngelHeartPrincess. Warning – you may need a cold shower afterwards. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

A sadness seemed to envelope Southfork Ranch, with dark grey clouds looming in the sky. Ann felt like the house was lonely and so quiet with only her and Emma there. Bobby, Sue Ellen, John Ross and Christopher had flown to Nuevo Laredo, Mexico, to identify JR's body.

After a while of doing odd jobs around the house Ann decided to go out for a ride before the sadness took her down with it into a deep depression. She knew that Bobby would need her when they returned and she would be there for him, and the rest of the family. Grabbing her brown jacket from the coat rack in the hall, she pulled it on and went outside.

As she neared the stables she smiled when she saw Emma already tending to one of the horses. Ann had been overjoyed and relieved when Emma had come to stay at Southfork, it had been her choice and after hearing everything at the trial she had chosen her mother over her overbearing and controlling father and grandmother. Harris and Judith Ryland were like two leeches that sapped everything that was pure and good from everything they touched. Ann had been a victim of it when she had been married to Harris, but now she was stronger, free but most of all she was happy with Bobby who loved and adored her. She didn't want Emma to live a life like that any longer; as long as she was at Southfork she would be safe and free.

"Hello, honey," Ann said as Emma stopped brushing the chestnut coloured mare's mane and turned to smile at her mother.

"Hi, Mom. You found me easily, huh?" Emma replied, laughing.

Hearing her daughter laugh was like music to Ann's ears and her heart swelled with joy. Smiling she nodded. "Yes, like mother like daughter. I was going to go out for a ride just to get out of the house for a while and was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

Emma beamed happily. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Once they had saddled the horses, they set off across the fields of Southfork at a leisurely pace, enjoying each other's company.

"I know I said it before, but thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, Emma, it's alright. I'm glad you're here and you know you can stay for as long as you want. Southfork is your home and your my daughter, all I want is for you to be happy." Ann paused a moment before continuing, "If you don't want to go back there you don't have to."

"After all these years with Daddy and Grandma, I finally feel free. I feel like I'm part of a family now."

Ann held the happy tears that were threatening to fall at bay as she listened to her daughter continue, "I still love Daddy, but I'm glad I'm living here now."

Ann smiled at her daughter, glad that she felt that way. After a while longer of riding they finally stopped at the clearing where the Love Oak was. They dismounted, letting the horses rest for a while. Ann watched as Emma inspected the many carvings on the tree, finally stopping when her eyes caught sight of Bobby and Ann's.

"You love Bobby don't you?" She asked, turning to meet her mother's gaze.

Yes, I do. When I met him, Emma, he pulled me from a dark place I never thought I'd escape from and he showed me what real love is really like," Ann said, walking over to her daughter and placing a hand over the carving of the love heart with their names engraved inside. She smiled, remembering when she had watched Bobby on a hot summer afternoon carve their names into the tree.

"Did you love Daddy?" Emma asked, making Ann gasp at the question. She had loved Harris once at the start of their relationship and the first year of their marriage, he had been charming and passionate, making her feel like she was the only woman in the world. When Emma had been born they had been a happy family for a few short bittersweet months until things began to change, when Judith had poisoned her son against her. Even now she couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like if things had been different between her and Harris. There was a part, albeit a small part of her that still loved him, but she would never admit it. But she was with Bobby now, she belonged with him didn't she?

She was broken from her thoughts by a car door being opened and closed. She turned to find Harris walking towards them, a smirk plastered on his face while his eyes were alight with curiousity. Ann couldn't help but look at him, in his black tailored shirt which he filled well along with matching trousers and shoes; he looked like a gangster with his chiselled rugged looks completing the image. And yet as much as she tried she couldn't stop her heart from missing a beat at the sight of him.

"Are you going to answer the question, Annie?" He asked, his voice sending icy shivers down her spine and yet a burning sensation between her legs.

Not looking at him and instead meeting Emma's uncertain gaze at the fact that her father was there Ann answered, "Yes… I… I did love your father once but that was a long time ago before he showed his true colours and what a monster he really is."

"Oh, Ann, that really breaks my heart," Harris said, placing a hand over his heart as if her words were like bullets that had just shot him.

Ann glared at him as she replied, "You don't have a heart, Harris."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, the silence almost deafening until Emma broke it. "Why are you here, Daddy?"

"I came to apologise sweetheart, come back home, Emma. It's so quiet without you, honey, and I promise I'll let you visit your Mom as much as you want." He sounded like he was pleading and yet his eyes told a different story. Emma didn't believe a word he said.

Ann watched proudly as her daughter stood her ground as she stated, "I'm happy here at Southfork, this is my home now."

_That's my daughter, _Ann thought.

Harris' brown eyes burned with anger, which was clear in his voice as he spoke, "You'll come home, Emma. Don't push me after everything I've done for you." He took a few steps towards them.

"Everything you've done for me? Oh, that's rich, Daddy, even coming from you. As soon as I step back into that house you'll control my every move like you and Grandma have done my whole life. Well it stops now! I'm staying here with Mom."

Harris' rage burned through his body. How dare she speak to him like that after everything he'd done for her? When he saw Ann smiling proudly at her daughter he couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Emma's wrist tightly as he growled, "You're coming home now!"

He was about to drag her to the car when he heard the familiar sound of the safety switch being turned off on a gun. He turned to see Ann pointing her shotgun at him.

"Let her go, Harris. She's made her choice," Ann said. Looking at their daughter he saw a mixture of fear and hatred in her eyes, he'd scared her. As soon as he released his grip she yanked her arm away and walked to her mother's side. Looking at Ann who still had the shotgun pointed at him, he chuckled wickedly.

"And what do you intend to do with that, Ann? Shoot me in front of our daughter?" He asked, his gaze going from Emma to linger on Ann. She was like a lioness guarding her cub and Harris was becoming aroused from the way she was glaring at him with pure unadulterated hatred in her eyes. Deep down he knew she felt something else, a desire for him which she wouldn't show in front of anyone, especially their daughter.

"Don't push me, Harris. I have a very twitchy trigger finger," she replied, threateningly.

Emma watched the stand-off between her parents, she was glad that she was on her mother's side but she couldn't stop feeling worried for her father, he was playing with fire but he didn't seem to care and she realized then that he deserved it.

Sensing her daughter's uneasiness, Ann said while still looking at Harris, "Emma, take the horses back to the stables, I'll be up once I've spoken with your father."

Looking from her mother and then to her father, Emma nodded before mounting her horse and grabbing the reins of the other before galloping away over the fields.

Once their daughter was out of sight, Ann flicked the safety switch back on but still pointed the shotgun at Harris.

"You wouldn't shoot me again, now would you, Annie?"

"If you pull anything like that again, Harris, I will and rest assured I won't miss this time. Now why don't you get back in your fancy Lamborghini and get the hell off my ranch?"

He shook his head and walked towards her, licking his lips as he drank her image in. She was wearing her brown jacket, beneath which was a white blouse with a black pencil skirt which was showing off her slender long legs and knee length leather boots.

"I'm surprised Bobby isn't home. Away on business is he?" Harris asked, smirking.

"Yes, family business, but he will be back today, very shortly."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," she said, distancing herself away from him but he followed her until she realized she was backed up against the Love Oak. She aimed the shotgun at him but he disarmed her quickly and dropped it on the floor before kicking it out of reach. He pressed his firm, muscular body against hers, holding her against the tree.

"I'm curious; does Bobby satisfy your every need in bed?" Harris asked, one hand pinning her against the tree while the other opened her jacket wider to cup her breast. He touched and teased it until it rose up against the fabric as she looked away not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her come undone.

It was too late when she gasped while the pleasure seeped between her legs from the way he was touching her that she moved against him, letting him do it again, before she batted his hand way.

"Let me go, Harris." She pleaded, finally meeting his gaze but she knew it was pointless.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ann. Not until you answer the question." He said, his wandering down to the hem of her skirt, he moved underneath and stroked her against her drenched panties. When she still wouldn't answer, he moved her panties to the side and began to stroke inside her with one finger and then two as she moaned until she finally answered between breaths, "No…. he doesn't…"

"That's my girl. That wasn't so hard was it? I did though didn't I?" He cupped her face with his free hand, stroking her cheek slowly with his fingertips until her emerald green eyes that he could drown in met his gaze. He needed to see that moment of surrender in her eyes; it was a moment he had always relished.

"Yes," she whispered, chiding herself for being so weak. It was what he did to her, he took all her control and strength away and yet she still yearned for him. At that moment all she wanted was his touch; the way he made her skin burn, his hot passionate kisses and most of all she wanted him inside her, making her scream with ecstasy. The guilt flooded through her when she realized Bobby never made her feel the way Harris did.

She was broken from her thoughts by Harris grinning that all-knowing grin at her, like he knew what she'd been thinking. He kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless as his tongue swept across her lips teasingly until she parted them and he dived inside. He explored every inch of her mouth while he continued to stroke her.

She held onto his broad shoulders as he continued to kiss and stroke her. She felt dizzy from the way he was touching and kissing her that her legs nearly buckled when she finally came on his fingers as she moaned into his mouth.

When they broke apart for air, the dark clouds that had been threatening finally opened and the rain began to pour down on and around them. They were both breathing heavily against the tree as Ann came down from her high.

"You enjoyed that didn't you, Annie?" Harris asked, his eyes burning with desire as he took his hand from under her skirt and was about to suck her essence from his fingertips when she quickly took them into her mouth sucking hard. The sight made him harden even more and groan.

"Yes, and I want you to kiss me again," she said breathily when she released his fingers. He didn't need asking twice and kissed her, tasting her and this time she kissed him back hungrily, their tongues moving against each other, exploring. She could feel his hard erection nudging against her.

When they broke apart for air her hands went to his shirt moving up and down as she grinded her hips against him, making him groan. His eyes were alight as she took her jacket off, letting it fall to the ground. Their clothes were soaked through from the rain but they didn't care. She undid a few buttons on his shirt before finally ripping it, making the remaining buttons pop off. He shrugged out of it while all Ann could do was just gaze at his bare muscled chest which was rising and falling with every breath he took. She started to touch his chest, teasingly tugging on the grey curls of hair in the middle as he hissed with pleasure. Her hands moved down slowly to his trousers and she smiled seductively but was caught off guard when he grabbed her hands and slammed her against the tree, holding her hands above her head.

"Oh, no, Ann, not yet," he said as he kissed and licked the rain off her neck, making her moan. He unbuttoned her now see through blouse and threw it to the floor before releasing her hands so he could pull her against him to unclasp her red bra. Once it was on the ground, his hot hands moved down her bare back to squeeze her ass, making her press against him even more as she moaned louder.

His dark brown eyes were burning as he just looked at her for a few moments, she was beautiful and at that moment he knew she was going to be his. He grinned slyly at her as he pushed her back against the Love Oak before lowering his mouth to her breasts. Harris' hot breath caressed her skin as his tongue swirled around each nipple, lathing each one until they were hard. Ann moaned as his hands wandered down to lift her skirt up over her hips and pull her soaked panties down.

Her hands went to his zipper and he didn't stop her as she pulled it down slowly over his large erection which was straining against his boxers. She pulled them down so that they pooled on the ground and he kicked his shoes off, leaving him naked before her.

His salt and pepper coloured beard grazed against his skin as he kissed her. Their tongues collided again, exploring each other's mouths while he lifted one leg up and held it against his hip. Ann took him by surprise when she broke the kiss and asked, "What do you want, Harris?"

"Oh, I think it's obvious what I want, Ann. The question you should be asking is what do you want?" He murmured against her lips.

In reply she grinded up against him as she said seductively, "I want that Komodo of yours inside me, Harris. I want all of you. I need you to fuck me hard, Harris, please."

"My Komodo?" He chuckled. "Well, you always did have a way with words with that pretty mouth of yours, didn't you, Annie?" He asked, tracing his thumb across her lips teasingly before kissing her hard as he filled her completely with one deep thrust. She moaned, her eyes glazing over with pleasure as he pulled out before thrusting in hard again. Harris watched as she gasped while her eyes closed for a moment before opening to look at him, an ecstasy filled smile on her face.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he got into a rhythm of pounding into her while he held her against the Love Oak. She licked the rain off his skin making him groan before biting down on his shoulder when the next thrust of his hips hit her g-spot.

"You like this don't you, Ann?" He asked, continuing to move inside her while his large hands stroked up and down her wet legs. Even as the rain pelted down on and around them all they could focus on were each other. With each thrust of his hips, Ann clenched around his length, making him go deeper.

"Yes… Harris… oh god… yes…" she screamed as he pounded into her over and over again. She held onto him tight for fear of collapsing, he was the only thing holding her up.

Harris wrapped both her legs around his waist, as they moved together against the tree. He knew that they couldn't stop, they were the perfect fit. The way her boots were digging into his back just spurred him on as he began to thrust faster until her orgasm took hold and she screamed his name into the rain as she shook in his arms. Harris continued to pound into her, making her orgasm last longer until his hips bucked erratically and he exploded inside of her as he groaned.

"Fuck, Annie!" He exclaimed as he continued to pulse inside her. Their bodies were wet with rain and sweat as they stayed against the Love Oak for a while as they came down slowly from their high.

When he eventually pulled out she whimpered from the loss of him. The rain died down as they got dressed in silence.

Once they were both ready he looked at her and said matter of factly, "Get in the car, I'll drop you off at the house."

She nodded, knowing it was her best option and picked the shotgun up from the ground before following him over to the sleek, black Lamborghini. No sooner had she opened the passenger door than Harris had shut it and whirled her around to face him. He took the firearm out of her hands, putting it on the roof of the car before pinning her against the door.

"Harris, we can't do this again…" she was cut off when he kissed her slowly and gently. It was completely different to how they'd been by the tree and she found herself wrapping her hands around his neck and stroking his neck gently as she deepened it. When they finally broke apart, they just looked at each other for a few moments. Something was beginning to change between them and they both knew it.

"I had to do that, Annie," he said in his deep voice which made her whole body burn for him. He opened the door for her and she grabbed the shotgun before getting inside. Harris shut the door and walked around to the driver's side before getting in.

So many thoughts and feelings were running around her mind and her body that she knew she would have to process them later. Even for the short drive back up to the house, Harris kept looking at her every now and again. When he eventually pulled up outside the grand house, she turned to him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, Harris," she said. She was about to get out when he placed his hand on her arm stopping her.

"My pleasure, Ann, you know where I am if you need anything," he said in that voice that made her insides melt once more. He winked at her before he let go of her arm and she got out of the car and watched as he revved the engine before speeding off.

When she entered the house, she went straight upstairs, putting the shotgun in its case before locking herself in the bathroom. Ann let out a deep sigh and stripped off, putting her drenched clothes in the laundry basket before stepping into the shower and turning the dial as the hot water washed over her. She hoped it would wash away her feelings for Harris, but they only intensified them when she imagined him in the shower with her, his body against her as his hands wandered over her. She let out a soft moan at the thought before shaking her head.

_Get a grip, Ann. _She chided herself silently as she washed. She couldn't believe that she'd had rough but very hot and passionate sex with Harris against the Love Oak. It had stirred old feelings inside of her which she had sworn she had locked away and an ache she thought had long been assuaged by Bobby but that clearly wasn't the case. Her whole being yearned for Harris.

After she'd showered, she changed into a long sleeved V-neck top and jeans, feeling more comfortable. When she went downstairs, she heard the limo pull up outside before the door opened a few minutes later with Bobby, Sue Ellen, Christopher and John Ross walking in, their faces tear stained and solemn.

Ann hugged each one of them in turn until it came to Bobby. She knew he was trying to hold it together but inside he was broken. He'd lost his brother and her heart which was plagued with guilt for what she'd done went out to him. She decided at that moment that she wouldn't tell him, it would kill him and she couldn't do that to him. Regardless of her feelings for Harris she loved the man in front of her.

_You have a funny way of showing it. _

She ignored her conscience and hugged him, she wanted to take the pain away but she couldn't, all she could do was say sorry.

Bobby held onto her like she was a safety buoy in a storm, stopping him from drowning in his grief. After a while he let go.

"I need to start planning the funeral otherwise J.R. will haunt me if it isn't right," Bobby said, kissing her gently before walking to his office with Christopher and John Ross following him.

Ann watched Sue Ellen walk upstairs, knowing she would be going to J.R.'s room. She couldn't begin to think what she was going through right now at the loss of the man she had always loved. She knew if anything happened to Bobby she wouldn't cope but then her heart suddenly tightened at the thought of losing someone else. Someone who try as she might at denying it had always loved deep down – Harris.

She knew then that she had a hard choice to make.

* * *

Later that night with Bobby still in his office, Ann felt like she would suffocate either from the sadness that had enveloped Southfork, or the guilt that was constricting around her heart. Yes, she hadn't always seen eye to eye with J.R. but even she was missing him, after all he had been the life and soul of the family. Realizing she wasn't needed she placed her wedding ring in her jewellery box before going downstairs and grabbing her coat, phone and keys before leaving Southfork.

She had to see Harris.

* * *

Harris Ryland sat on the leather armchair in his expansive living room, nursing a glass of scotch. He swirled the amber liquid slowly around in the glass, inhaling the strong aroma before taking a drink, savouring the flavour on his tongue before it trickled down his throat. His dark brown eyes were fixed on the fire, the orange flames licking the wood as the warmth flooded around the room while outside the storm once again set in with the rain lashing at the windows. He smirked and licked his suddenly dry lips as he remembered taking Ann against the tree earlier, how her nails had dug into his shoulders as she had screamed his name. He was aroused at the thought of it.

The rain silenced the noise of the Cadillac Coupe parking outside so Harris was surprised when there was a knock on the door. Putting the glass down on the table he walked into the hallway and unlocked and opened the front door to find Ann standing there with her hair soaked from the torrential downpour. Without saying a word she walked past him into the house as he shut the door and turned to look at her.

"Well, well, Annie, this is the second time you've been wet and needy today. Did you come here for round two with what was the name you used…" he paused a moment, pretending to think before grinning slyly at her as he continued, "oh, that was it, the komodo?"

As soon as he spoke, the words hanging temptingly on his lips Ann wished that she hadn't come. She shivered and shook her head. "This was a stupid idea, I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have come."

Harris arched his eyebrows at her reply and licked his lips, remembering how she'd tasted. "Like you came earlier?"

He winked at her, making her insides melt, yet she was so conflicted. He knew she was and he was enjoying every minute of toying with her. When he saw how she glanced at the door he shook his head. "I wouldn't take another step, Annie. You're not going back to Southfork tonight in that storm."

She took a step towards him, pulling her coat around her even though she was still shaking. She stared at him, her emerald green eyes burning in annoyance as she said in a clipped tone, "I'm a big girl, Harris, I can handle myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." She moved towards the door but the moment her hand curled around the door handle he whirled her around and pulled her against him, his eyes burning ferociously.

"I _said _you're not going anywhere in that storm!" His voice took on a different tone to how he was looking at her, he cared and it made her knees go weak that she was thankful he had hold of her otherwise she would have fallen.

She tried to search his eyes deeper but he kept his mask in place, just. He didn't let her speak as he continued while moving a piece of hair out of her face, "You know you lied to our daughter earlier. That wasn't the full truth was it, Ann?"

He took her coat off which brought a sigh from her lips. She couldn't meet his gaze, but she had no choice when he touched her face and made her meet his smouldering brown eyes.

"No." It was merely a whisper but it was the truth.

Harris' heart was pounding in his chest, she seemed so conflicted, _his_ Annie. He stroked up and down her arms almost reassuringly. She couldn't stop looking at him now, it was like he'd hypnotised her, but she didn't want to look away.

"The soul remains constant, Ann, that's why you always come back to me and deep down in that conflictingly pained heart of yours you still love me don't you?" He said, his lips so close to hers now that she could feel his warm breath mixed with whiskey caressing her face.

"No… I… Harris…" she couldn't think straight at all, she was burning from his touch and she didn't know what to say or do.

His lips moved to her neck, placing light kisses there which made her moan, "Harris… stop… please…"

He pulled back momentarily to look at her. "Then say three words, Annie. Tell me you hate me that you can't stand being near me. Just say it and I'll stop and you can leave."

Her heart was conflicted; she pulled away and stepped back, shaking her head. She couldn't say them because that wasn't how she felt; they weren't the three words she wanted to say.

Harris cocked his head to the side, watching her intently. He rubbed his neck as he said, "You can't say it can you? And we both know why that is don't we?"

She wouldn't answer him and just stared at him as he took a step forward as he continued, "Well I'm putting my cards on the table now. I'm not going to lose you again; I lost you once because I was foolish, not this time. What we did at the Love Oak made me see that. There's still something between us and I know you can feel it, Ann. It's a fire that will never die. I've loved you every day for twenty years."

_No, not this, not now._

The tears welled up in her eyes and it took everything she had to stop them from falling.

"Don't do this, Harris, just don't."

"Why? Can't you face the truth when it's looking back at you right here, right now, Annie?"

He pulled her flush against his body, his breathing heavy as he said, "I love you."

She knew it was the truth when she saw it in his eyes, that old sparkle was there like it had been when they'd been married. He loved her and he always had. When he kissed her, it felt right, it was as though the world had faded and it was just them together. After everything he'd put her through she knew then that she still loved him and the fact that he had said it first made her heart hammer in her chest. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him with such smouldering passion that they were both left breathless when they broke apart. She knew she had to say it now.

"Harris… I love you…" The way she said it as she looked into his eyes made his heart feel like it was going to burst, with everything he felt for her at that moment. He kissed her again heatedly, smiling into it as their tongues moved against each other in that old dance they'd missed. It wasn't long before they were ripping at each other's clothes as they moved into the living room, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake.

"We're not going to make it upstairs are we?" She asked between breaths from his demanding kisses.

"No…" he growled passionately as he laid her now naked body down on the soft rug by the fire as he pulled the blanket off the sofa and over them. His lips moved slowly down her neck, leaving bite marks here and there until he reached her breasts. He took one into his hot mouth sucking and licking the nipple making it hard as he rubbed the other between his fingers as she moaned in ecstasy and arched up against him.

"Oh… yes… Harris…" she moaned as her hands stroked up and down his bare back. He moved slowly planting a trail of hot, sweet kisses down her past her breasts and stomach until he parted her legs. He kissed up the inside of her thighs slowly till he reached that sweet place. Harris started to kiss and lick inside so slow and torturously that it was driving Ann insane as she writhed about on the rug. His tongue skilfully licked and sucked on her clit before going further as he found her g-spot and she bucked up against him, her breathing heavy as her nails clawed into the rug. He kept licking and sucking slowly until she moaned, "Harris… faster… please…"

He stopped momentarily to look up and see the ecstasy and pleasure on her face as he grinned before diving between her legs again and licking and sucking faster until she screamed as she came around him. He drank her dry as she shivered from the aftershocks of the explosive orgasm he'd given her.

She breathed heavily as he moved back up her body to hover over her before kissing her. Ann returned the kiss eagerly before she managed to roll them over so that she was straddling him.

She smirked as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance until she stopped to suck on his lower lip which made him groan. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down, enjoying the control and shook her head.

"It's your turn to be teased now, Harris," she said as she kissed along his jawline and nibbled on his ear, knowing the effect it had on him.

"Annie…" he growled almost like an animal as she moved down to place sweet kisses all over his torso, when she reached his scar from where she'd shot him, she lingered there for a few moments. She pulled back suddenly and he saw the sudden regret in her eyes, and his heart constricted.

_Oh, Annie._

He stroked her cheek tenderly trying to reassure her that it was alright, but deep down he could see in her eyes that it wasn't working.

"Ann, I deserved it. I pushed you past breaking point," he said, his rich, deep voice also tinged with regret. The regret he felt for not fighting harder against Judith's manipulative ways, and how he should never have listened to her venomous tongue. He had lost Ann because of it and when Emma had found out the truth she couldn't forgive him, even now. If he could go back and have the chance to change things he would. He looked at the woman he loved now as he continued, "I made you hurt because I got a kick out of seeing you go through the pain of losing something so dear to you. Well, I learnt my lesson because karma put me through the ringer for twenty years since the day I lost you. I'm sorry, Ann."

Ann couldn't stop the tears now as they came thick and fast. Harris sat up and held her to him as he kissed her slowly, wanting to make it right with her.

"I've loved you for so long," he said as he kissed away her tears and then her lips once more. She smiled through the tears and said, "I forgive you Harris," before returning the kiss. He changed their positions and laid her back down on the rug slowly, both of them wrapped up in each other.

When they broke apart for air, she looked at him and whispered, "Make love to me, Harris." He nodded and kissed her again before slowly thrusting inside her.

His heart could have burst when he heard the quiet moan escape from her lips as her emerald, green eyes filled with love. She held onto his broad shoulders as he moved, each thrust slow and intentional as she clenched around him. Her body arched up against his and her hips rolled making him go deeper.

They took their time as they kissed and moved together by the fire. After a while she started to moan louder with each deep thrust until she said between breaths, "Oh… Harris… yes… yes…" Her nails clawed into his shoulders at what he was doing to her and he hissed from the pain but it turned him on. He picked up the pace with the next thrust and she cried out when he hit her g-spot, as she looked at him. He knew the look only too well and he moved faster, each thrust of his hips driving them both closer to that feeling of ecstasy they both wanted to go through together. After a few more deep, fast thrusts it finally happened and they went over the edge together, screaming and groaning each other's names into the room as they climaxed. His whole body was shaking and Ann stroked his back up and down soothingly as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

After a while of lying together, they finally got their breath back. Still joined together, Harris looked at her with that genuine smile she'd missed for a long time. He rolled them over so that she was resting on his chest and looking at him. She kissed him slowly and he returned it as his hands went into her hair. They laid together contentedly for a while until he finally asked, "Will you leave him?"

She looked into his brown eyes that could see into her very soul. Her thoughts strayed to Bobby, she'd cheated on him when he needed her most and yet even though she felt guilty, when she saw Harris she knew she belonged with him. She simply nodded.

"When?"

"I… not yet. He has just lost his brother, Harris. I can't leave him when he needs me." She stroked his cheek as she continued, "I will soon but not yet."

He sighed but he understood. "I'll wait, Annie. However long it takes, I'll wait to have you back in my arms for good."

She captured his lips in a lingering kiss as they explored each other before pulling back to catch their breath, both smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Annie."

She smiled and cuddled against him as she fell asleep and Harris joined her. He had her back and he was never going to let her go again.

* * *

The next morning Harris woke up grinning, the previous night had been a long time coming and now he had Ann back he felt like a different man. Yawning, he put his hand to the side to stroke her back but found only an empty space.

He turned on his side and his brows furrowed.

_Ann?_

Sitting up he found her clothes were still on the floor with his except for his t-shirt and her panties which were missing and the living room door was open. It was then that the smell of coffee wafted through and his mouth watered while a part of him was hard again.

_I don't want that kind of breakfast, Annie._

He stood up and not bothered about his nakedness strolled out of the room and down the hallway to stop in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe watching her.

She looked so sexy in his t-shirt which just stopped to cover her in the right places; it showed off her curves and left those long slender legs bare. He knew without looking that he was throbbing for her but he wanted to see her reaction first.

"Didn't want to wake me, eh, Ann?" Harris' deep gravelly voice still filled with sleep broke her from what she was doing and she turned to look at him.

She found him leaning against the doorway fully naked and grinning at her. Her eyes wandered down his muscled torso to his large erect member which she quickly averted her gaze from while smiling innocently.

_Well, he's certainly up this morning._

"I…" she trailed off as he walked up behind her and pulled her back against him, making her gasp.

His hands moved down to lift the t-shirt up and stroked her against her panties as he whispered huskily in her ear, "Wearing panties this morning eh, Annie? Well we can't be having that now can we?" He turned her round to face him before kneeling down and pulling the lace panties off with his teeth, which made her moan as her head fell back against the counter.

He stood up and whirled her around again as he began to kiss and suck on her neck, making her moan again as he kneaded her ass and rocked teasingly against her.

"I only want one thing for breakfast this morning, Annie, and it isn't coffee," he growled, his voice filled with sex and love as he pushed her against the kitchen counter and once she'd got a grip on the counter for support he filled her with one deep thrust.

"Harris!" She cried out from pleasure and ecstasy as she pushed back against him.

"Oh… Harris… that feels so good…" she kept moving against him, making him thrust deeper into her, his breathing heavy. She moved her head to the side to capture his lips as they moved together against the counter, moaning and panting.

"Mmm… well you certainly are up… aren't you big guy?"

He chuckled and murmured against her lips as he kept thrusting, "Yes… and… it's all because of you in my t-shirt…"

Harris began to move faster with deep powerful strokes as she began to moan louder until he stopped suddenly as he pulled out, making her whimper.

She watched as he walked over to the dining table and sat down on one of the chairs and looked at her with a wolfish grin.

"Come here."

She pulled the t-shirt over her head and walked towards him seductively before straddling him.

They kissed hungrily as she moved up and down on him, getting into a steady rhythm to make it last as his hands dug into her hips. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were soaked with sweat but they kept going as she clawed at his shoulders while she rode him.

"Oh… fuck… HARRIS!" she screamed as she went faster, chasing her high as he groaned and kept driving up into her.

He growled, his voice so primal as he groaned her name, "Annie…"

She kissed him again and bounced up and down on him until she screamed and shook in his arms while he roared as they both climaxed together. They held onto each other as the aftershocks continued to pulse through them.

"Sex for breakfast, Harris?"

He grinned and she couldn't help but smile as he kissed her and murmured against her lips, "Yes, it was very enjoyable."

She smiled and kissed him in return as she said, "Yes, it was." She held onto him for a while, until he carried her upstairs and they showered together before getting dressed.

* * *

When it was time for her to leave and go back to Southfork they shared a lingering kiss, one which was filled with love and hope.

"I'll be waiting, Ann," Harris said as he walked her to her car.

She turned and smiled at him when they reached the driver's side. "I know, Harris, I will come back, I love you."

He held her to him and kissed her again as he replied, "I love you too."

He watched as she got into the car and drove off, a smile on his face, knowing she would come back to him.

As Ann drove to Southfork she knew she could no longer live a lie. She loved Harris and nothing was going to change that, even though she would be breaking Bobby's heart. She knew she would be going back soon to the man who had loved her endlessly, the man whose arms she belonged in and who she wanted to be with – Harris.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**

**P.S. the title came from the song She's My Kind Of Rain by Tim McGraw which I thought was rather fitting for Ann/Harris. **


End file.
